Otra
by A.D.G.V
Summary: Bella es una chica inteligente y llena de alegria, su familia y sus amigos son su vida y ella es capaz de todo por ellos. Un día "común y corriente" un grupo de personas entran y quieren hacer lo que se les de la gana, ella demuestra el valor que tiene y por eso es secuestrada. Pero no todo es horror, al entrar en ese lugar su vida da un giro de 360º y pone su mundo patas arriba
1. Chapter 1

**Otra**

Bella es una chica inteligente y llena de alegria, su familia y sus amigos son su vida y ella es capaz de todo por ellos.

Un día "común y corriente" un grupo de personas entran y quieren hacer lo que se les de la gana, ella demuestra el valor que tiene y por eso es secuestrada. Pero no todo es horror, al entrar en ese lugar su vida da un giro de 360º, pone su mundo patas arriba.

-Por ellos voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer- se limpio la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su suéter- incluso si para eso debo de entregarle mi alma al diablo -Me alegra que sepas que si juegas con el diablo- le sonrió y se señalo- no existe manera de dejar de jugar


	2. Chapter 2

**Otra**

 **Capitulo 1**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el murmullo y el bullicio de la gente sobre la calle llenaba los caminos de tierra y el aire.

-¡Isabella!- una chica menuda se acercaba corriendo rumbo a su amiga- el profesor nos ha dado tiempo para que podamos ir a comer, ir al baño y comprar algo en lo que seguimos el recorrido.

-Alice, aquí no hay tiendas, solo baños- camino entre la tierra- y los únicos que venden cosas son los que están casi en la entrada de las pirámides y estamos en la calzada de los muertos ¿sabes cuando tenemos que caminar hasta llegar ahí?

-Tu flojera no nos va a llevar a nada Bels- se coloco a su lado- y ¿Cómo vas con Jake?

-No se que tiene que ver Jake en todo esto, y además tú sabes que no me interesa ni un poquito

-No me mientas, tu sabes al igual que todos nosotros que ustedes se gustan ¿porque no andan juntos?

-Porque no quiero además de que es ex de una amiga mía..-dejo inconclusa la frase, Alice ya sabia a que se refería

-Ella siempre lo molestaba y no lo quería, lo engaño y punto final, ustedes deben salir, hacen bonita pareja.

-Ya dije que no Al- siguió caminando

-¡Bels!- llego gritando Rose, y toda la "bola" venia detrás de ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- llego a su lado y todos frenaron.

-Se te ocurre dejarnos hermana y ¿todavía preguntas?- hablo Emmett

-Tenia que ir a ver a alguien- fue la única respuesta que dio.

-Tenias que ir a ver a Mike ¿no?- intervino su mejor amiga de años, Angela.

-No metas a Mike en esto, sabes que solo es mi amigo, además de que es un año mayor que nosotros

-Eso no es impedimento, ¿recuerdas que salir con uno dos años mayor?- hizo su aparición Jessica.

-Jess, tu eres tu y Bels es Bels- defendió Jasper- nosotros la conocemos de años y nunca saldría con alguien mayor, además de que es demasiado tímida.

-Yo no creo eso- la voz de Jake apareció.

-Ya sabemos que te gusta y que la vas a defender a toda costa, así que tu no intervienes

El lugar se quedo en silencio, todos se miraron incomodos, miradas con miradas era lo único que se veía en esa "bolita".

-¡Bels!- llego corriendo Mike y sin previo aviso la cargo y comenzaron a dar vueltas, ambos reían, aunque con eso no hacían más que agravar la situación.

-¡Suéltame Mike!- Bella golpeaba su espalda pero no dejaba de reír, demostrando así que no le incomodaba para nada la situación en que se hallaba.

-Te suelto si vienes conmigo

-Esta bien, solo bájame- cuando la soltó, ella le dio un golpe amistoso- solo les aviso y nos vamos- ella camino hasta llegar junto a ellos, ya que con las vueltas se habían alejado- ahorita regreso, no me tardo- camino unos cuantos pasos y escucho un grito.

-¡Y decias que solo eran amigos!- Bella sonrió y corrió al lado de su amigo.

-¿A donde vamos?- al llegar a su lado, él le puso una mano en los hombros y así caminaron hasta llegar al museo.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, los amigos de Bella los miraban irse, Jake se quedo callado y apretaba los puños, tanto que tenia los nudillos en blanco.

-Si no te apuras y le declaras tu amor a Bella, otro te podría ganar- apunto a Mike- y recuerda que él no es el único, también esta David

-¿Les cuento un secreto?- hablo Angelica- es acerca de David y Bella

-¡Cuenta!- todos menos Jake gritaron.

-Sebastian le pidió hace un año a Bella ser su novia, pero ella se negó e inmediatamente después él le dijo que era una broma, pero...

-Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma- a completo Alice.

Todos miraron a Jake, esperando una respuesta, él solo los miro, no sabia que pensar, ellos tenían razón, tenia a dos pretendientes y eso solo los que conocía de la escuela y no sabia si tenia más por otro lado.

-No se que hacer- miro sus manos y deshizo sus puños, la circulación volvió a sus manos.

-Pues dile que si quiere ser tu novia y listo, y no nos salgas con que tienes miedo de que te diga que no, ella siente lo mismo por ti, anda ve- lo animo Jessica y los demás la siguieron.

-Basta, yo no quiero perder su amistad si llegamos a terminar

Todos miraron en la dirección por donde se había ido Bella, se callaron, ahora comprendían el miedo que tenia a perder su amistad.

-Pero somos adolescentes, nuestro corazón es de hule y claro que se lo voy a pedir.

Suspiraron aliviados, ya le veían futuro a esa relación.

 _3 semanas después_

-Amor- Jake camino rumbo a Bella y la abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- ella coloco sus manos en su cuello y así permanecieron unos cuantos minutos- tenemos que hablar

Jake se tenso, sabia que las palabras _tenemos que hablar_ viniendo de una mujer, significaba dos cosas o que estaba embarazada o que tenían que terminar y el sabia perfectamente bien que lo más probable era la segunda.

Caminaron rumbo al patio, ella miro el suelo durante unos minutos y después suspiro.

-¿Qué tienes?- él tomo su mano y ella la aparto- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- miro a Jake- perto tenemos que terminar.

Él lo miro con los ojos abiertos ¿terminar? ¿qué había hecho él para que terminaran? ¿porque utilizaba "tenemos"?

-No, yo no voy a terminar contigo

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, terminamos y esa es mi última palabra- Bella se levanto y camino lo más rápido que pudo, no quería darle explicaciones de porque terminaron.

Al pasar, miró a sus amigos, la miraban con entendimiento ellos sabían porque lo hacia y respetaban su decisión.

-Solo espero que esto me traiga más beneficios que problemas de mal de amor- murmuro Bella y salió del recinto escolar.

Camino sin rumbo fijo durante una hora y después ya que estaba más calmada llego a su casa y de durmió.

Lo que no sabia era que la vida puede darte sorpresas buenas o malas pero al fin y al cabo sorpresas.

* * *

 **Hola, se que tengo muchas historias pero siento que esta si la voy a continuar y si tiene éxito subir todos los domingos :D y si les gusto coloquen en los comentarios su opinión se los agradecería mucho, si tengo errores una disculpa ya que la estoy editando para que quede como fan fic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otra**

 **Capitulo 2**

 ** _3 meses después_**

Isabella entró en salón de clases, no miro a Jacob, sabia que él no le hablaba y si lo hacia solo era para pedirle una traducción o al algo parecido, además de que ya tenia nueva novia y no iba a intervenir.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Bella mirando a su amiga Alice y Angelica.

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo, y lo vamos a hacer en mi casa- murmuro la segunda.

Bella asintió aunque no muy complacida, sabia que Angelica y Jacob vivían por el mismo vecindario.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, y al salir todas se reunieron para irse, caminaron hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia, aunque a ella le incomodaba un poco.

-Pero esta vez nos apuramos porque me tengo que ir temprano

-Okey- murmuraron todas.

Cuando estaban haciendo el proyecto, sono el timbre, Angelica se levanto del suelo y fue a la puerta, no hubo ninguna sopresa al notar que eran Jacob y Emmett.

-¿Qué paso?- Angelica miro a Emmett.

-Nos enteramos que todas nuestras amigas estaban aqui y ¡bum! aparecimos- le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Chicas!- grito esta- vamos a la "tienda"- todas salieron con alegria menos Isabella que salio con cara de ir al funeral.

-¿Para que querian que salieramos?-pregunto Alice.

-Solo para disfrutar de la vida ¡Bels, ven!- grito Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?- trato de no sentirse incomoda, pero le era imposible, Jacob estaba al lado.

-Tu porque tan callada- le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-No por nada-miro a otro lado.

Emmett estaba a punto de protestar, pero el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, ella lo sacó y miro la pantalla, su amigo: Felix.

-Espérame- se deshizo de su abrazo y respondió- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me dejo- murmuro con sollozos.

-¿Victoria? ¿Porque?- los dos únicos hombres la miraron.

-Dice que ya no es lo mismo

-¿Donde estas?

-En mi casa, no quiero ver a nadie...solo quiero olvidarla

-Saca la botella que ya voy para haya- murmuro Bella.

-Te espero, ven rápido necesito desahogarme con alguien o sino...

-Si ya te dije que ya voy, saca la botella y prepara los vasos.

-Corre- murmuro y colgo.

-Me tengo que ir

-¿Con quien?- era la primera palabra que murmuraba Jacob.

-Con mi amigo, así que adiós- corrió en dirección opuesta a ellos.

 **¬¬8¬¬**

-¡Chicos!- murmuro Isabella cuando entro en la casa de su amiga

-Creímos que ya no volvías- Alice se volteo

-Hueles a alchohol- Angelica se tapo la nariz

-Parece que la fiesta estuvo buena ¿no?- dijo con desdén Jacob

-No tome mucho antes de que lo pregunten, pero tenia que estar ahí para mi amigo- ignoro a Jake

-¡Que clase de amiguitos tienes!- ironizo Emmett

-Pues si, tu también eres uno de ellos- se sentó en el suelo- parece que ustedes también bebieron- miro la botella- ¿en nombre de quien lo hicieron?

-¿Tu lo hiciste en nombre de alguien?

-¡Claro!- todos se quedaron callados- no es por quien esta pensando, sino fue por Victoria, la ex de mi amigo, esa lo dejo por su amigo, cuando llegue a la casa de Felix la muy- respiro- esa estaba tratando de pedirle perdón cuando ya le había roto el corazón, así que nos fuimos a un bar y ahí se termino la interesante aventura

-¿De donde lo conoces?- pregunto Jessica

-De mi anterior escuela

Un celular sonó en aquel incomodo silencio, era el de Bella, miro a la pantalla y era Mike.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Puedes venir por mi?

-No tengo auto

-Solo sácame de mi casa

-Estoy ocupada

-Me metí en problemas, me están buscando, probablemente van a ir por mi mañana a la escuela, van a dañarnos a todos, ayúdame

-¿Tomaste?

-Te voy a contar todo si vienes

-¿Donde estas?- suspiro rendida, al no tener hermanos apoyaba a cualquiera.

-En mi casa

-Voy para haya

Colgó y sus amigos la miraron de nuevo.

-Pues ya me voy y ya no voy a volver, me iré para mi casa- se despidió de todos menos de jacob.

Salió corriendo, tomo un taxi y al estar a una cuadra de llegar se bajo corriendo -ya había pagado- toco con "calma" la puerta y abrió Mike, sin previo aviso, él la abrazo.

-Gracias por venir

-Cuéntame todo

 **¬¬8¬¬**

Al día siguiente Isabella se sentía mareada, el temor de que lo que había dicho Mike se cumpliera, le causaba escalofríos.

Las horas pasaban y nada ocurría, estaba a punto de suspirar aliviada, cuando todos los grupos tuvieron que salir porque la directora iba a dar un aviso importante, el corazón de Bella latía muy rápido y cuando se topo con la mirada de Mike, vio una gran preocupación, ambos pensaban lo mismo; cuando estuvieron bien acomodados, la directora hablo.

-Chicos, los reuni aqui porque..

Su discurso quedo interrumpido por ruidos de autos y hombres vestidos de negro con armas entraron y se colocaron en todos lados, lo que había dicho Mike se iba a cumplir.

-Buenos días niños

* * *

 **Perdón por no actualizar, pero ya saben :D o bueno no saben pero no se preocupen que subir dos capítulos el día de hoy, este que es por el anterior Domingo y el otro por este Domingo :D**

 **Ojalá les este gustando y si es así comenten**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otra**

 **Capitulo 3**

Bella miro a Mike, pero este ya se había escondido.

-Venimos por alguien llamado Mike ¿saben donde esta?

Los amigos de Isabella la miraron, pedían explicaciones pero no se las iba a dar

-No se preocupen, ya sabemos donde esta

Caminaron tres hombres con gran decisión, rumbo al grupo de Mike, todos se apartaron mecánicamente, cuando llegaron a él, el corazón de Bella palpito aún más rápido-aunque eso era imposible- ,lo tomaron del cuello y lo jalonearon hasta que quedaron enfrente.

-Él nos debe algo y puede morir- saco un cuchillo y lo paso por el cuello de este- a menos que alguien este dispuesto a sacrificarse por él, aunque lo dudo

Mike miro a Isabella directamente, el hombre se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

-Uno- comenzó a contar- dos - Bella ya no pudo más- y ...

-Yo-murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que estos la escucharan

-Entonces ven

Paso al frente, sentía las miradas de todos, pero las miradas que más les llegaban eran las de sus amigos, la miraban como si fuera directo a morir y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenían razón, para haya iba.

-Aqui estoy

-¿Porque te ofreces como voluntaria para salvar su vida?- soltó a Mike y coloco el arma en su estomago.

-Es mi amigo y por mis amigos al igual que por mi familia daría mi vida- estaba sudando, quería correr y olvidarse de que él era su amigo.

-Muy noble que digamos ¿no?- soltó una gran carcajada y seguidamente le soltó una bofetada.

Todo quedo en silencio, Isabella solo pudo colocar su palma en la mejilla izquierda.

-No me gustan los actos de nobleza, así que si quieres irte todavía puedes hacerlo- su mano señalo a sus compañeros.

-Bella por favor ayúdame, eres mi amiga...

-Cállate, que por tu culpa estamos en esta situación, ahora vete- Mike miro al hombre, este asintió y él corrió.

-Me alegra que tengas un corazón tan noble, pero tú solo vas a sobrevivir si luchas contra Dimitri, nuestro mejor guerrero- se retiró y dio un paso atrás para dejarle paso al otro hombre.

-¡La va a matar, eso es una lucha desigual!- Mike corrió junto a Isabella.

-Esa ya no es tú lucha lárgate- dos hombres lo tomaron por los brazos y lo jalaron, él se revolvía en sus brazos, trataba de liberarse pero le era imposible.

-¡Vamos que comience la lucha!- grito el que parecía ser el líder.

Bella no sabia que hacer, él soltó el primer golpee, se cayó al suelo, se levanto rápidamente, ella trato de soltarle uno en la espalda, pero él la tomo de la muñeca, se comenzó a retorcer tratando le liberarse, cayó al suelo, esté la quería aplastar, pero ella rodó, le volvió a levantar y trato de golpear nuevamente, solo que esta vez en la cabeza y por suerte logro golpearlo, este se cayó, pero no se fue soló la jalo consigo, ambos rodaban, era una pelea injusta, él le golpeo el rostro y como pudo Isabella salió de debajo suyo y golpeo contra una pared.

-Tienes que levantarte, lucha por tu vida, y si quieres también por nosotros, nos van a matar si tu te dejas, mira- señalo al hombre que la había hecho luchar, este estaba hablando con uno de los guardias.

-¿Quien eres tú?

-Solo un amigo, vamos pelea- se levanto de su lado y corrió de nuevo con todos los demás.

-¿Donde esta la policia cuando la necesitas?- murmuro para si al tiempo que le levantaba.

-¿¡Aún quieres seguir peleando!?- murmuro el hombre.

-Todavia me quedan fuerzas para pelear- corrió en su dirección y golpeo su cara, esta vez él se tambaleo y cayó estrepitosamente por el suelo.

-Estas me las pagas niña- se le levantó y la jaloneo del cabello haciendo que se cayera.

-Imbecil- le escupió en la cara y este se la limpio.

-¡Basta!-grito el lider e inmediatamente el hombre se levanto.

-Tu pequeña, demostraste tener mucho valor solo para esa cosa- señalo a su amigo- así que a cambio de que él viva tu te tienes que venir con nosotros

-¿Y si ya no quiero que viva?

-Estas en todo tu derecho de negarte a salvarlo, pero eres muy valiosa para nosotros, ven- le extendió la mano y Bella estiro la suya- sino vienes, todos los de aquí pagaran el precio- ella paso saliva y tomo la mano de aquel extraño.

-Solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?- una sonrisa malvada surco su rostro.

-No le hagan daño a ninguno de ellos- los señalo- ni siquiera a él- señalo a su amigo

-De acuerdo

Entonces las sirenas de policía comenzaron a sonar.

-Hora de irnos

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo de este Domingo, ojalá les guste y si es así comenten :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otra**

 **Capitulo 4**

Despertó cegada por una luz, los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron como un tsunami en su cabeza, toco su brazo para ver si era real que había sobrevivido y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que si, aún estaba viva.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Me alegro que estes viva- murmuro una voz.

Ella lo observo fijamente, era el guardia que había hablado en el líder.

-Estas en nuestra agencia- se acerco más, hasta quedar cerca de la cama de hospital- no estarías viva si no fuera por mi y ..

-¿Se supone que te debo dar las gracias?-Bella era de un carácter muy poco tolerante, aunque casi siempre con extraños.

-No pero después veremos- le guiño un ojo y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Edward

Ese nombre le llego directo a la mente, es como si se le quedara grabado con fuego, miro a la oscuridad un rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió, esperaba que fuera Edward, pero se dio cuenta de que no era él, cuando vio a un hombre como de unos treinta años.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Carlisle, se como te trajeron, es la primera vez que ocurre eso, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi y en Edward, mientras tanto al señor que te trajo ya le di una reprimenda- le dio una sonrisa tan cálida que la hizo sentir como en casa.

-¿Como se llama ese señor?

-Aro Voulturi

Isabella solo asintió y lo miro, esperando a que Manuel siguiera hablando.

-Te vamos a hacer un examen ¿Si?-ella asintió-es solo para probar rapidez, y hacer uno que otro truco psicológico- le guiño un ojo y esa acción le recordó inmediatamente a Edward- van a venir unas enfermeras para que te saquen de aquí

Carlisle salió, e inmediatamente una enfermera de aspecto cansado entro, no le dirigió la palabra, la ayudo a levantarse y juntas salieron del pequeño hospital, las personas estaban vestidas de negro, los hombres con esmoquin y las mujeres con jeans y chaquetas de igual color, todos caminaban en diferentes direcciones, unos estaban en las computadoras y otros en salas donde había sacos de box y otros en salas de armas.

-Por acá niña- murmuro la señora y juntas entraron a un pasillo lleno de puertas, ellas entraron a una y se topo con una cama, un ropero y un baño, la dejo sentada la borde de la cama y saco los mismo atuendos que llevaban las otras mujeres.

-¿Para que es eso?- se miro la bata de hospital- no estoy tan mal solo un par de golpes- inmediatamente hizo una mueca

-Tiene golpes en las costillas y por eso no puede caminar bien, ese es el motivo por el que la traje- coloco el atuendo en la cama- tiene que ponerse eso antes de ver al jefe

-¿Como se llama?- pregunto antes de que ella se saliera.

-Jessica- murmuro y salió.

Ese nombre le causo un estremecimiento en la piel, sus amigos, el maldito de Mike que la había abandonado y ella ahí sin nadie.

 **ooooo**

El caos se desato justo cuando ellos se fueron, los agentes del FBI habían llegado, pero ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? A esa organización la llevaban persiguiendo desde hace años, no habían hecho ruido los últimos meses y al tener un infiltrado ahí, se enteraron de lo que iban a hacer e inmediatamente fueron.

-Tenemos que tomar declaraciones de todos los alumnos directora

-Son menores de edad necesita autorización de sus padres

-Solo les falta un año, además nosotros somos los del FBI y tenemos el poder de hacerlo, así que o nos deja o nos encargamos de cerrarle su escuela.

Ella lo miro y sin más asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A donde quiere que los llevemos?

-A tu oficina de cinco en cinco

-Eso nos va a llevar días

-Si es necesario nos estaremos aquí un mes o un año incluso, vamos

 **ooooo**

Cuando llego Bella con el jefe, solo esta Carlisle y Edward, el primero la invito a pasar y el segundo solo la miraba fijamente, cosa que la incomodaba.

-Vamos a comenzar tu prueba- le entrego unas hojas y una pluma- tienes una hora par responder.

 **ooooo**

Cuando termino la prueba las manos le sudaban y miraba a todos lados, esperando a que Carlisle terminara de revisar el examen.

-Muy bien, Edward llevala a fuera- la miro- ya sabes que hacer.

Un estremecimiento recorrio la piel de Bella, muy a su pesar salió con Edward, este la guio por los mismos pasillos por los que habia venido, solo que esta vez la llevo al lugar que antes habia visto como la sala de entrenamientos.

-Bienvenida a la agencia- le sonrió- Isabella- y finalmente murmuro su nombre como si lo saboreara.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :D espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi en lo particular me emociono al** **escribirlo y el final fue tan asfds pero bueno, gracias a las que han comentado en los capitulo anteriores por ustedes sigo escribiendo (hay soné muy poética) bueno hasta el próximo domingo bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otra**

 **Capitulo 5**

 _3 meses después_

-Llama a Isabella a mi oficina- le pidio Carlisle a su secretaria.

-En seguida señor- murmuro esta y salió

Bella llevaba tres meses trabajando en la agencia, se habia vuelto una de las mejores, solo superada por Aro, Edward y Carlisle.

-Bels- murmuro una voz femenina, esta volteo y ahí vio a Jane junto con su hermano Alec, ellos eran sus mejores amigos

-¿Que ocurre?

-Te busca Carlsile

Esta asintió y se fue caminando escaleras arriba.

-Pasa- respondió Carlisle al oir que unos nudillos tocaban su puerta.

-Ya estoy aqui

-Necesito que me hagas una misión- no se anduvo con rodeos- quiero que vuelvas a tu escuela para reclutar a más personas.

 _3 meses antes_

 _Testimonio de Alice_

-Le juro que no se nada más, solo que por culpa de Mike mi amiga esta secuestrada por quien sabe quien y en quien sabe donde.

-¿Desde hace cuanto eran amigos Mike y Bella?- el agente permanecía sentado, calmado.

-Un año y unos cuantos meses

-¿De donde surgio esa amistad?

-No lo sé

-¿Eran más que amigos?

-Todos suponemos eso

 _Testimonio de Angelica_

-Tu eres su mejor amiga ¿Qué ocurre entre ella y Mike?

-Nada, ella nunca ha andado con él si es a lo que te refieres.

-Tu eres si amiga y la cubririas ha cualquier costa

-Pero no de mi vida

-Cuentame de Mike todo

-Es un año mayor que nosotros, se junta mucho con Bels y todos absolutamente todos piensan que ellos andan y si le hago burla pero ella sabe que es mentira.

Se quedo mirado al vacio, no sabia si creerle o no.

-Te puedes retirar, llama a su ex novio

 _Testimonio de Jake_

-Si yo soy su ex novio

-Cuentame de su relación

-Realmente duro muy poco, pero me gusta porque es inteligente y muy guapa.

-Todavia la quieres- era una afirmación.

Él solo volteo la mirada, no dijo nada más y el oficial sonrió, habia encontrado al próximo infiltrado.

-¿Porque terminaron?

-No lo sé

 _Testimonio de Emmett_

-Usted era uno de los mejores amigos de Bella Swan. Cuenteme sobre ella.

-Ella es muy divertida y buena onda, siempre que puede nos ayudaba- al contrario de lo que deberia parecer Emmett estaba muy relajado.

-Muy bien -lo interrumpio- cuentame acerca de Mike y Bella

-Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero siempre que él la llamaba, ella iba corriendo a ayudarlo, eso nos daba dudas y pensamos que eran novios, pero cuando salio con Jake todas las sospechas se fueron.

-¿Porque terminaron Jake y Bella?

-Por Carmen

-¿Quien es Carmen?

-La ex de Jake

* * *

 **Se que me tarde muuuuucho en subir pero aquí esta :D si puedo subo otro capitulo hoy mismo**


End file.
